


Alternate Sources of Light

by Crowgirl



Series: Welcoming Silences [58]
Category: Foyle's War
Genre: Canon Era, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: For the Twelvetide Drabbles 2017 prompt:candles, candlelight, flame, fire.





	Alternate Sources of Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhonllor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonllor/gifts).



‘I knew these would come in useful,’ Foyle says in a satisfied tone as he slips the glass chimney in place and wipes his hands on the dish towel.

Paul picks up the spent match and, following life-long habit instilled by his mother, runs the head under the tap for a second before dropping it into the bin of waste for the fire. ‘I remember helping you find those.’ 

‘Mm.’ Foyle nods and takes a step back to look at the three oil lamps, all filled and burning clear. He glances back at Paul, the corner of his mouth turning up slightly. ‘I remember, too.’


End file.
